Fears
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Jacob always knew about Seth's fear of storms. But when Sam forces Seth to patrol during a terrifying thunderstorm even though he knows about Seth's fear, Jacob finds out about more of Seth's fears as the reason Sam makes him patrol became known. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay so... about my other fics... they WILL be coming out TODAY later on FOR SURE. PROMISE! It's just that I sat down to write and stared at the screen for 10 minutes trying to think about how I wanted the chapter and... zilch. I couldn't concentrate because I had freaking like 10 different one-shots (not even exaggerating) roaming around in my brain and I couldn't concentrate on anything! So I decided I needed to get the one-shots out of my head BEFORE I could concentrate on updating my other stories. So... anyways enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>Fears<strong>

"Sam what the fuck is your problem, you know he's afraid of storms. Why in the hell did you force him to patrol alone?" Jacob growled out at the so called alpha. Alpha's weren't supposed to do this. Sam has never been so inconsiderate before. What the hell made him change so drastically.

"The little pussy needs to learn to man up and face his fears," Sam replied smirking evilly at Jacob.

Jacob bristled and felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck with the need to protect and defend his imprint. He gritted his teeth and tried his damnedest to keep his emotions in check. "Don't call him that. He is no a pussy, he's one of the strongest kids I have ever seen. You know very well the fucking reason why he is afraid of them and considering what he's been through, he has every fucking right to be afraid of them. You're just a god damned jerk and want him to hurt. Grow the fuck up. What the hell changed your mind about him? You've never acted like this before. Why the sudden change in character? You know on second thought I don't want to know, my boyfriend needs me right now. Goodbye." And with those final words Jacob turned and stalked out leaving stunned and very angry Sam in his wake.

Jacob ran out of Sam's house. He took slow steps at first, as the need to obey his Alpha tried to overwhelm him. But the farther he got, the faster he was able to move until he was able to run full force. It surprisingly way easier than he thought it would ever be. As soon as he reached the edge of the forest he changed shredding his clothes as he did. But he could care less as the thoughts of his distraught imprint filled his mind. Following the stream of terrified thoughts he ran through the forest, branches whipping themselves across his snout until he came to the sight of a sandy colored wolf curled up into a tight ball among a bed of leaves and shaking.

Seth's head shot up as he sensed Jacob getting closer. As soon as Jacob saw the terrified look in his lover's eyes he was instantly filled with anger towards Sam and all he had ever done to Seth. Seth let out a small whimper and Jacob changed back wrapping his arms around the younger wolfs neck. Seth changed and sobbed into Jacob's neck.

"I'm so scared Jakey. The storm- it's-" Seth couldn't finish the sentence and just sobbed. Leaning against Jacob's burning warmth warmed his frigid skin and stopped his trembling. His strong embrace almost stopped his fear stricken body, but it couldn't stop his fear completely. Seth screamed as thunder shook the trees and lightning light up the entire sky. Whimpering into Jacob's neck he begged, "Please get me out of here Jakey."

Seeing his imprintee in such a state tore Jacob to pieces. "Shh... Sweetie, lets get you to my house okay? Shh... It's gonna be okay. Shh... just calm down Seth." Jacob scooped up the slightly shivering nude boy into his arms and carried him to his house, running as fast as he possibly could. Seth whimpered as another loud clap of thunder shook the earth and purple lightning danced across the sky in crazy patterns.

Jacob debated on whether to walk in the front door naked and risk his dad seeing him and Seth naked or climb in through his bedroom window. He choose the latter, not wanting to face his father laughing at him.

Jacob set Seth down and lifted him up in through the window, jumping up after him. Grabbing a towel that had been haphazardly thrown over his desk chair after his shower this morning, he gently dried off the majority of the water from the boys skin. After quickly running the towel over his own wet body, Jacob gently wrapped an arm around the younger, still terrified, boy and slowly guided him over to the bed. Pulling back the blanket he laid down and pulled Seth down next to him. Seeking more warmth and reassurance, Seth curled into Jacob's side and laid his head underneath his chin, wrapping his arms around the older boys chest.

"Shit, baby. You're freezing. Why are you so cold? Wait- how long have you been outside in the rain?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, pulling him flush against his sizzling hot skin.

Seth sighed as warm heat enveloped his freezing body. He didn't want to be the one to tell Jacob that he had been outside since before the storm even started- four hours ago. "It- it doesnt matter. All that matters is that you have me now. And- and I'm not that scared anymore because you're here."

Jacob let out a breath of air. He really hated that asshole Sam right now. But, no matter how badly he wanted kill Sam for what he put Seth through, he knew that Seth needed him. He really needed him.

"Baby, do you want to tell me why Sam made you patrol in the rain- in a thunderstorm?" Jacob asked stroking back Seth's damp hair from his forehead.

Seth started to panic, he had no idea what he was going to tell Jacob. He couldn't tell him the truth, how Seth stupidly trusted Sam with a secret and was forced to patrol in the rain because Sam hadn't been happy with what it was- in fact, he was quite disgusted by it. Jacob would go insane with fury and not only want to rip Sam's throat out, he would also want to know the secret and Seth really wasn't ready to let him know.

Jacob felt Seth tense against him and tightened the grip he had on him. Worry filled every pore of his being when Seth didn't answer him. Softly kissing the black locks, Jacob whispered into Seth's ear ever so softly, "Get some sleep baby. When you wake up, we'll talk about it ok. Shh... baby it'll be he okay."

Seth's warm tears hit Jacob's shoulder, leaving a trail down his bicep as the traveled it's curve. Pulling the boy further into his side, Jacob gently rocked back and forth with Seth pressed up close to him. Soon the silent room was filled with the quiet snore of the 16 year old boy as fell into a semi-peaceful sleep.

Jacob felt his eyes start to drift close not to long after Seth's. Jacob vowed to find out what was wrong with his boy tomorrow. Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a loud thunder clap and Seth whimpered, unconsciously tightening his grip around Jacob's torso. Jacob blinked up his eyes and smiled down at Seth, pulling the boy closer to him. He could wait til tomorrow to find out what was wrong with Seth. Right now, all he wanted to do was enjoy the feel of his body pressed up against Seth's. He snuggled down further into the matress and let himself join his boyfriend in the land of nod.

* * *

><p>Alright guys did you like it? Well let me know! Haha this will be a two-shot so story alert so you can read the rest! Oh and for those of you reading my EdwardJacob story, I updated it! Ain't that a good thing lol ums Review Review and Review! Byeeess.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! I'm actually UPDATING something and not posting a new story, and believe me there is still a lot more story ideas I haven't posted yet… actually 10! Holy shiz! Haha anyway enjoy this long over due update and don't kill me for not updating sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fears<strong>

Chapter 2

Jacob felt someone shift against him and slowly cracked one brown orb open. Glancing down he saw Seth curling his naked form further into him. The storm had been over for a while and the sun was shining brightly in through his open window. He looked over to his bedside table to check the time, noticing it was nearly noon.

Jacob gently kissed the tope of Seth's head and smirked as Seth rolled his head up, blinking one eye open and groaning before shutting his eyes again burrowing his head back into Jacob's warm chest.

"Come on baby, its noon. We need to get up," Jacob said. Gently he lifted Seth's head up and crushed their lips together. Seth moaned, pressing his lithe body against Jacob's and moving his knee in-between Jacob's thighs. Pulling back, Jacob smirked and ran his hands down Seth's back resting them on the tan globes of his ass.

"Mmm, though I would love to stay in bed all day and ravish your beautiful body, I can't. We're both starving and my father is down stairs-" Seth pressed his lips against Jake's. "And he can hear-" another kiss, "Every-" And another, "sound we-" Jacob moaned loudly as Seth pressed their lips together roughly and reached down, stroking Jacob's erection. "Make," Jacob moaned out.

He bit his lip and held back a moan as Seth licked his lips seductively, still slowly stroking Jacob's aching member. Gently he placed his hands on either side of Seth's head and kissed him ever so softly. Jacob knew that Seth only wanted sex to try to keep his mind off of what happened last night, and Jacob didn't want that. He needed to know what happened, and no matter how badly he wanted Seth to be completely happy and safe, Seth had to tell him what happened.

"It's alright baby. Come on; let's go get breakfast- well more like lunch." Jacob got up and crawled over Seth to get out of bed. He searched through his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats. Searching through a different drawer he pulled out the smallest pair of boxers he had and an oversized t-shirt.

He threw the shirt and boxers to Seth as he pulled on the sweats. After they were both semi-dressed, he stepped up to Seth and leaned his forehead against his and placed his lips against Seth's as well. "Mmm, you look sexy baby. And, it leaves your body open for easy access later on."

Seth smirked and leaned up, kissing Jacob. Jacob laughed and pulled back as Seth's stomach growled. "Later baby. For now, let's get some food into your hungry tummy." Jacob clasped hands with Seth and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. There was a note taped to the fridge that read,

_Son,_

_I went fishing with Charlie and should be back late tonight. Make whatever you want when you wake up and Seth is welcome to stay as long as he needs to. I don't know what happened, but Sam called me telling me you were out of control. Of course I didn't and still don't believe him. When I saw Seth sleeping curled up in your arms, I figured it had something to do with him. I expect to be let in on what's going on when I get home but for now have fun and don't make him moan to loud, we don't need another neighbor complaint. I love you son and you to Seth. Call me if you need anything._

_Love, dad._

Jacob smirked at that last part and Seth blushed profusely, looking down at the ground. Wrapping an arm around Seth's waist he kissed his temple softly and walked over to the cabinet to get out the stuff to make cereal. Neither boy had the energy or the patience right now to make anything else. They ate quickly talking animatedly to each other.

Before long they were lounged on the couch watching Seth's favorite TV show, Criminal Minds. Jacob threw his arm around Seth's shoulders and Seth leaned into Jacob, relaxing into his boyfriend's bare chest.

Jacob knew that Seth had seen this episode more than a few times, for he had seen it as well. When a commercial came on he leaned Seth's head up so he was looking into his eyes. "Baby, I know you don't want to, but you have to tell me what happened. I love you and no matter what happened, I don't care what it was, I will always love you. I will still love you. Please baby, just tell me what's going on."

Seth folded his hands in his lap and looked down. He knew this was coming. He was terrified of what Jacob was going to think of him, but he knew he had to tell him. It was his right to know after all. Seth sighed heavily and moved so he was sitting in Jacob's lap, head against his chest and the TV totally forgotten.

"I was so scared when I found out, Jakey. I had to tell someone and Sam was just standing there. I didn't think he would act like he did, he was so angry and I didn't know why. I still don't know why and it scares me Jake. I don't know what to do anymore. Please, promise me you won't hate me. Please, I won't be able to stand it if you hate me," Seth said as he broke down into sobs.

Jacob's heart broke seeing his imprint in so much pain, especially since he had no idea why he was acting like that. "Seth, I would NEVER hate you. I love you, baby. And nothing, nothing, you could ever do, could ever make me hate you. It's going be fine, just tell me what's wrong."

Seth sighed and was quiet for a second but then took a deep breath and said, "I took a test yesterday and—Jacob, I'm pregnant."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at Seth in shock. Seth was pregnant? This was awesome! I knew we were really young, and it probably would have been better if we were older but that didn't mean I didn't want this. Seth must have taken my silence as something way worse than it was because he yelled, "See, I knew you would hate me!" jumped up, and tried to run out of the room. I ran after him and wrapped my arms tightly around him from behind, pulling his body tightly against my chest.

"Baby, stop. I don't hate you. I'm thrilled that you're carrying my baby. Do I wish we would have waited a little later, when we were older? Yes, but we can't change that now and I love our baby. Seth, I don't hate you, please believe me," I whispered softly into his ear.

He turned around, threw his arms around my waist, and buried his face him my neck. "I was so scared Jake. Sam was pissed when I told him what happened and he forced me to patrol. I tried to stop, because it was starting to storm but he used his Alpha voice and I couldn't disobey him. At least it's over now, and I have you," Seth said nuzzling his head into my neck. I tightened my grip on him and kissed his head.

"Oh, It's not over yet, baby. I still have to kill Sam," I said quietly.

"No, don't Jacob. He's not worth it."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure he made my pregnant boyfriend stay out and patrol in a thunderstorm, even though he knew that your biggest fear is thunderstorms. Then he dissed you and told me that you deserved it. He's beyond pissed me off and he's lucky I'm not going to actually kill him. I swear to God, I'm going to make him pay for all the shit he has done to you alright?"

"But…" Seth started to say but Jacob cut him off. "Baby, it's okay. He hurt you, and our baby," he said laying a hand gently on Seth's stomach. "He'll pay for all he has done to you. I'll take care of everything. Come on." Jacob took a hold of Seth's hand and walked quickly out the door.

* * *

><p>Seth and Jacob arrived at Sam's house five minutes later. Seth still wasn't sure about this, he really just wanted to leave Sam be. But, Jacob had assured him that everything was going to be okay.<p>

Jacob stalked through the door and Seth followed, more timidly. Sam and Emily were making out on the couch and Jacob walked right over to him and pulled him up by the collar slamming his fist into his face.

Sam fell to the ground and Emily stood watching in shock. Jacob got on top of Sam and started pounding away at his face and upper body. Sam was a bloody mess in a matter of seconds. Jacob grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt and snarled, "Don't you EVER come near my babies again, and Seth is one of my babies, do you understand me. NEVER again. I would suggest you pack up and leave now, before the Council gets here, or better yet, the rest of the pack. You know how they feel about people who try to kill babies who will one day grow up to be a member of this pack. And you know what Leah does to people who hurt Seth, and something tells me she'll have no regrets in fucking you up.

"I swear if you ever show your face here again, I will make you pay. And believe me when I tell you, you don't want to me to see you again. You're lucky I have everything to live for, because otherwise, you wouldn't be alive right now. And just in case you didn't realize, I'm taking back my birth right and you are no longer leader of this pack. Now scram!"

Sam scrambled up and ran out of the house the sound a car door slamming could be heard before the horn honked repeatedly. Jacob looked at Emily. "I'm sorry about everything, Emily, I truly am. But Sam hurt and but Seth and the child he's carrying in danger and I couldn't just let that go. You will always be welcome here Emily. You don't have to leave with him. But I understand if you have to."

Emily looked at the ground, a silent tear slipping down her cheek before she walked over to Jacob and kissed him gently on the cheek. She then walked over to Seth and did the same thing only this time, she whispered, "I'm sorry this happened, Seth." She stepped back and looked at the both of them. "I'll seriously consider leaving him, but I don't know if I will yet. But- If I do are you sure I'll be welcome here?"

Jacob smiled. "Of course. You didn't do anything wrong, Emily. You'll always be welcome here." An impatient honking could be heard from outside and Emily jumped slightly.

"I'm going to go know, I'll think about coming back," she said softly. She then nodded to both Seth and Jacob and walked out. Another car door slammed and the sound of a car peeling out of the driveway shook the windows. Seth was at Jacob's side instantly, tucking himself underneath his arm. Jacob pulled the arm tight around Seth's shoulders and walked quickly out of the house.

Once they reached the front yard they could see their other pack members walking down the street towards them. Quil was tucked underneath Embry's arm and Leah under Jared's. Paul's girlfriend, Kim, must have been back at his house because she was nowhere to be seen.

Seth leaned up and whispered softly, "Whatever you do, don't tell Leah about Sam forcing me out into the storm. She doesn't need to know and I'm not in the mood to deal with her screaming and trying to hunt down Sam to rip his balls off." Jacob just smiled and nodded slightly.

"We need to talk about Sam. He's turned into a complete ass and hurt Quil. Gave him a fucking black eye. Now, I don't care what the fuck has crawled up his ass but he needs to be dealt with. NOW," Embry said angrily. I just noticed that Quil had a huge black eye.

"Yeah and he's been a complete ass to Leah too. I'm about to fucking deck his lights out," Jared snarled.

"Don't worry about it. He's gone, believe me for fucking good and if he ever comes back, I'll kill him."

"Wait. What happened? What did he do to Seth?" Leah asked throwing Jared's arm off her shoulders and stalking over in front of the two boys.

"That doesn't matter right now what matters is-" Jacob paused and looked at Seth. "Do you wanna tell her the good news, or should I?" Jacob asked with a smirk on his face.

"Leah, you're gonna be an aunt," Seth said excitedly. Paul and Jared smirked and Embry and Quil wolf whistled. Leah on the other hand, Leah ended passing out. Good thing Jared was right behind her to catch her.

* * *

><p><strong>So you tell me. Is this finished or not. You guys wanna see more? Than let me know! I might be willingly to write a sequel. If it's what you guys want.<strong>


End file.
